This invention relates to motor vehicle seats.
A van or sport utility type motor vehicle typically includes rows of front and back seats separated by a lateral aisle on a floor of the vehicle. The front row is usually interrupted by a longitudinal aisle through which front seat occupants may turn and give attention to occupants of the back row seats. Commonly, a child seat is secured to the vehicle on a back row seat. The longitudinal aisle through the front row affords access by occupants of the front row seats to the child seat although such access may be inconvenient because of the long span between the front and back row seats. The span to the child seat may be reduced by adjustment of the front row seats to their most rearward positions. However, it would be desirable to provide more convenient access for occupants of front row seats to a child seat secured on the back seat.
This invention is a new and improved motor vehicle seat system including a row of front seats on a floor of the vehicle, a row of back seats on the floor separated from the row of front seats by a lateral isle, a longitudinal aisle through the front row, and a middle seat in the back row having a full-row position behind the lateral aisle and a half-row position in the longitudinal aisle overlapping the front row and the lateral aisle. In its full-row position, the middle seat cooperates with the back row seats for bench-type seating. In its half-row position, the middle seat provides a rigid platform for a child seat closer and more convenient to occupants of the front row seats. The middle seat includes a lower frame secured to the floor behind the lateral aisle through a latch which accommodates removal of the middle seat, a seat cushion frame, a seat back frame pivotally connected to the seat cushion frame, and a mechanical linkage supporting the seat cushion frame on the lower frame for translation between an extended position corresponding to the half-row position of the middle seat and a retracted position corresponding to the full-row position of the middle seat. In the full-row position of the middle seat, the seat back frame is pivotable between an upright position for normal seat occupancy and a flat position corresponding to a stowed position of the middle seat. During pivotal movement of the seat back frame to its flat position, the mechanical linkage lowers the seat cushion frame to the floor below the seat back frame. Latches secure the seat back frame in its upright position and the seat cushion frame in each of its extended and retracted positions.